Wakanda
Ancient History 10,000 years ago, Wakanda was home to a collection of primitive human tribes. It was during this time a massive meteorite made of a sound and energy absorbing mineral, which would later be known as vibranium crashed to Earth. One of the tribes, led by Bashenga, its mightiest warrior, decided to investigate, believing this to be a gift from the gods. ]] When they reached the crater, they found that the material vibrated and decided it would be useful to forge into weapons. However, the radiation the meteorite gave off also had a side effect, turning some of the tribesmen into "Demon Spirits". Bashenga prayed to the Panther God to give him the strength to defeat these demons, becoming the first "Black Panther" and uniting the tribes to form the nation of Wakanda. His lineage would later rule the country for centuries. The radiation also effected the flora and fauna; creating the Heart-Shaped Herb eaten by members of the Black Panther Cult. It also effected a troop of gorillas, mutating their DNA to become the albino White Apes. Their flesh had the ability to bestow great power on those who consumed it. These people would later form the White Gorilla Cult, who worshiped the Ape God. Invasions For centuries invaders have come to Wakanda, ranging from the Roman Empire to the Knights Templar during the crusades and even demons from Hell. The Black Panther and the Wakandans would beat them back using deadly force each time. In the 5th century, a tribe of African warriors and conquerors came to Wakanda, following a path of victory. They were all slain, two by the Panther's Teeth, and the rest by Wakandan cross-bows. Only one was left alive, in order to tell about what happened, as the Wakandans always do. Some time in the 1800s, Col. Klaue led a group of white soldiers in a targeted invasion of Wakanda, but were defeated and Klaue was killed. The rest of the soldiers were let to go after they surrendered, and Klaue's remains (consisting of a foot in a boot) were sent back to his native Belgium. World War II During World War II; Colonel Fritz Klaue led a mission to Wakanda to regain Adolf Hitler's favor. His plane however crashed, leaving him as the only survivor. Klaue was nursed back to health by Chanda, the then Black Panther. He befriended the king and was amazed by the hidden Wakandans and the Great Mound of Vibranium. Klaue had the Wakandans build the Panther Idol icon, demanding that they worship it as a god instead of a brother spirit. When the then Black Panther refused, he tried to kill him, murdering the queen Nanali instead. Panther escaped into the jungles, but when he returned he defeated Klaue and ripped his steel hand off, causing him to flee back to Germany. In 1941, Captain America traveled to Wakanda and encountered King Azzuri (the then Black Panther), and his son T'Chaka. They worked together with Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat against Baron Strucker and the Red Skull. They then fought against three Nazi super soldiers: Master Man, Warrior Woman and the Armless Tiger Man in an all out invasion of Wakanda. The invasions failed and the Nazi's retreated from Wakanda. Captain America later returned to Wakanda intrigued about the new Vibranium rumored to be found in the region. Cap eventually earns T'Chaka's trust and respect. As such, the Wakandan king gives Cap a piece of Vibranium. In return Cap gives T'Chaka his shield as a token of his trust. Modern Era T'Chaka eventually became King of Wakanda. Knowing that others would attempt to manipulate and dominate Wakanda for access to Vibranium, T'Chaka continued to conceal his country from the outside world. He would sell off minimal amounts of the valuable Vibranium while surreptitiously sending the country's best scholars to study abroad, consequently turning Wakanda into one of the world's most technologically advanced nations. The Bilderberg Group invited T'Chaka to sit at their table in order to negotiate use of Wakandan goods. As T'Chaka rejected their offers, criticizing their materialist and selfish way of thoughts, they let their agent, Klaw, take the hit on the Wakandan royal family, killing T'Chaka. Klaw was forced to retreat by T'Chaka's son T'Challa. T'Challa After T'Chacka's death S'Yan ascended to the throne and became Black Panther. S'Yan merely served as regent until 13 year old T'Challa was old enough to claim the throne. T'Challa traveled to America and Europe for school and gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study together. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and turned to A.I.M., plotting revenge against T'Chaka's son. Return to Wakanda He came back to perform his duties in his tribe to become a man to lead the country. He was sent to find the sacred Heart-Shaped Herb, whilst searching he was captured by A.I.M., B'Tumba was ordered to execute his friend, but since he couldn't do it, he freed T'Challa and joined him in battling the A.I.M. soldiers. During the combat, B'Tumba was fatally wounded, and after A.I.M. retreated, he apologized to T'Challa before dying . After beating the his uncle S'Yan in the combat ritual and taking a Heart-Shaped Herb to link him to Bast, the Panther God, the herb also enhanced him which made him almost superhuman as T'Challa became the new Black Panther, leader of the Panther Clan, and King of Wakanda. As one of his first acts as King, T'Challa excommunicated his adopted brother, Hunter. As the White Wolf, Hunter had decades earlier assumed leadership of the Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War"), zealous patriots who acted as the Wakandan Secret Police, performing acts of sedition, counter-intelligence, and assassination against the countries presumed enemies. T'Challa would not be a king who tolerated such actions, and so he officially disbanded the Hatut Zeraze, although in reality the Dogs and Hunter merely left Wakanda to operate on their own abroad. Being King continued to bring up new difficulties when a tribal war commenced in Wakanda. T'Challa was forced to take sides in the war, choosing Dora Milaje over the Jabari Tribe for his secret service agents as well as his harem. The more Wakanda became a technological global power, the more T'Challa realized the threats of the outside world. Wars with Niganda Klaw, approached by M'Butu and proposed him to join their forces in order to annex Wakanda to Niganda, offering him vast funds he invest part of to built a giant statue of himself over the capitol. As his General wasn't receptive to his command, criticized his actions and disliked taking orders from Klaw's men, M'Butu beat up him. During the attack, T'Challa contacted M'Butu, who revealed him that Klaw was behind the invasion. The Black Panther promised to take M'Butu's rule down, having hoped that the Nigandan people would do it before, and that he had now a reason to make Wakanda intervene. Flying to Niganda with the intention of killing M'Butu, T'Challa chased and beat him up, stopping only when Klaw contacted from Ramonda's apartment in Wakanda. He was removed from his post by Wakanda, who took action against Paine's facility. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion; the Skrulls invaded Wakanda believing that this target would be easy. But they faced T'Challa and the full might of the Wakandan military. The fight ended up with both sides being forced to fight with spears. The Wakandan wore Black Panther masks; this prevents them from locating T'Challa The Wakandans defeated the Skrulls and killed every single one including their leader Commander K'vvvr. They send their ship back to the fleet with the bodies pilled up. They left a warning message for the Skrulls in blood written accross the walls Desturi coup Doctor Doom aided a successful coup of the Wakandan government in order to gain access to the Vibranium deposits, putting T'Challa and his followers into exile. Control of the kingdom was later regained by Princess Shuri, T'Challa, and their allies. Avengers vs. X-Men War During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, T'Challa allowed the Avengers to use Wakanda as their home-base. When the Avengers kidnapped the X-Man Transonic, Namor, possessed by the Phoenix Force, unleashed a massive tsunami which destroyed most of Wakanda. War with Atlantis and Infinity Wakanda was quickly rebuilt, with Shuri still maintaining control of the country. Wakanda began seeking revenge for Namor and Atlantis' actions, and captured a group of Atlantean generals with the intent of trying them for war crimes. This led to an escalation between Wakanda and Atlantis, with hostile actions on both sides. Atlantis maintained an upper hand early on, due to certain elements in Wakanda plotting with the Atlanteans. Namor offered generous peace terms for a quick resolution to the conflict, but Shuri rejected these terms and ordered an attack on Atlantis, demolishing the city. When Thanos and his armies led by the Black Order came to Earth in search of his son and the Infinity Gems, Wakanda was one of several targets. Wakanda beat back the initial invading force led by Black Dwarf, but after Namor told Black Order member Proxima Midnight that the gems were located in Wakanda, she led Thanos' armies to Wakanda and broke the gates of the Golden City, forcing the Wakandan forces to retreat deeper into the city. Time Runs Out Eight months after the formation of the Cabal, all that is left of the Golden City were ruins, after it was leveled by the Cabal, who claimed the Necropolis as their base of operations. When the Marvel Universe was restored by the now-omnipotent Mister Fantastic, Wakanda was brought back to its state before the Cabal had destroyed it. A Nation Under Our Feet Following the numerous tragedies that struck Wakanda, the nation fell in social and political turmoil, and the people began to lose faith in their king T'Challa. This new social landscape allowed two different revolutionary forces to flourish, the Midnight Angels and the People. The Midnight Angels practised vigilantism, protecting those they believed the king was neglecting and violently punishing their oppressors, leaving the message "No one man" in their wake, with reference to their rejection of monarchy. The People incited riots and carried out terrorist attacks. Facts Localization Wakanda 0003.jpg|Early map of Wakanda Wakanda from Black Panther Vol 4 1 0001.png|Everett Ross' map of Wakanda Wakanda from Black Panther Vol 6 4 0001.jpg|Recent map of Wakanda * Wakanda's precise location seems to have shifted over the years: :* Wakanda was located on an early map in northeastern Africa, near Somalia, Kenya and Ethiopia, along with fictitious countries Azania, Canaan and Narobia; bordering also with Lake Turkana. :* Another map shown by Everett Ross placed Wakanda between Sudan in the north and Democratic Republic of the Congo in the south. :* On a more recent map the country is located next to "Nyanza" (Lake Victoria) to the East and are surrounded by the nations of Mohannda to the north, Niganda to the south east, Azania to the south west and Canaan to the west. Languages The major language in Wakanda is Wakandan; but due to their advanced education system, the people are fluent in a variety of African and European languages. Economy The monetary unit used in Wakanda is the Wakandan Dollar. The major resource of the country is Vibranium, they have used this mineral to turn them into one of the economically stable nations on the planet. They were isolationists only trade when needed. Vibranium is sold at $10,000 per gram, and Wakanda's sacred mound is estimated to have about have 10,000 tons of the material. Defenses Wakanda is an advanced military power; the Wakandan Army is the country's main ground forces , while the Wakandan Navy oversees naval operations. The Wakandan Air Guard is the Nations air force, which includes pilots wearing powerful suits of combat armor. The Hatut Zeraze ("Dogs of War") was formerly the nation's secret police; although it was officially disband, they continue to operate in what they believe is their homeland's best interest. The king is protected by his own personal bodyguards the Dora Milaje, skilled female warriors who have dedicated their lives to the Black Panther. They have their own intelligence agency known as P.R.I.D.E. (Princess Regent Intelligence Division Executives). Wakanda had vast spy network across the globe. It was considered as good as the Mossad and certainly better than the CIA. Politics and International Relations The Wakandan government is based on a pseudo-tribal society. The head of state is the Black Panther. In this role, the Black Panther is the King/Chieftain, religious leader, and commander-in-chief. The title, although it appears to be hereditary, can be challenged by any citizen of Wakanda for the right to rule in a combat ceremony. Wakanda also has a council of tribal of elders; known as the Taifa Ngao to help with the decisions of day to day operations in the nation. They gather to advise the Black Panther on the future of their nation. The seat of government rules from the Royal Palace located in Birnin Zana, the capital city. Since it's early tribal beginnings, Wakanda has been extremely isolationist. They did not invade or provoke any other nations, but if another entered their territory they would retaliate with deadly force. They remained this way for thousands of years until the modern era when they decided to join the global community. This is still a matter of contention for the Wakandan people. This lead to the creation of the Desturi, an ultra-conservative, xenophobic group who wished to return to their old isolationist ways. Wakanda is now a member of the United Nations. This allows them to have political envoys across the globe such as the Wakandan Embassy in New York City. Technology Wakanda's technology developed entirely independently of that of the rest of the world due to them remaining in isolation. The creation of methodologies of design are so different it's very difficult to use with outside technology. Their computer technology is so advanced that it's almost impossible to hack. However, they have taken time to learn the technology of the rest of the world, allowing them to hack any external computer system. Most of their technology has vibranium as it's basis. The Wakandans use advanced communication technology such as the Kimoyo Card and Kimoyo Beads. The Wakandans do not use fossil fuels, even though their land is rich in resources. Instead the utilize a variety of eco-friendly alternative sources such as solar, hydrogen and geo-thermal. Wakanda has a cure for cancer but being isolationist they are reluctant to share it with the outside world. One of the members of the Wakandan counsel stated "If they care about their people's health they wouldn't sell cigarettes". Wakandan scientists split the atom almost a century before the rest of the world. Since the mid-20th century Wakanda employed sophisticated surveillance satellites, launched at a time when the Americans and Soviets were in the early stages of the space program. Religion The Wakandans have ties to the African gods known as the Ennead, Ancient beings who visited Earth centuries ago. They were widely worshiped in Egypt but also had ties to other regions of Africa. 'Panther Cult' After the vibranium meteor fell, a number of Wakandans were painfully mutated into "demon spirits" and began attacking their fellow Wakandans. T'Challa's ancestor, Bashenga, became the first Black Panther and closed the vibranium mound to outsiders, forming a religious cult that guarded the mound and fought to keep the "demon spirits" from spreading across the kingdom. The Black Panther is a ceremonial and religious title given to the chief of the Panther Cult. In addition to ruling the country, he is also chief of its various tribes. The Panther uniform is a symbol of office as well as a religious vestment. As part of the cult's ceremonies, a chosen Black Panther is entitled to the use of a Heart-Shaped Herb that grants the person who consumes it enhanced strength, agility, and perception. 'White Gorilla Cult' The Wakandans outlawed the dangerous White Gorilla Cult due to their destructive actions. They consumed the flesh of the White Apes that gave them enhanced strength. They worshiped Ghekre, the Ape God. Man-Ape (M'Baku) of the Jabari Village was one of the greatest warriors of Wakanda, second only to T'Challa, the current Black Panther. While T'Challa was away, M'Baku tried to usurp the throne. M'Baku revived the White Gorilla cult, killing and consuming one of the White Apes. He then defeated the Black Panther and took the throne. 'Lion Cult' Sekhmet the "Lion God" lost many worshipers over the years to the Cult of the Panther God, despite the fact that Sekmeht physically manifested before its followers, and the Panther God only appears to its priests. 'Crocodile Cult' Sobek the "Crocodile God" was an ancient and forgotten god of Wakanda. But is still had some worshipers. 'Hyena Clan' The Hyena Clan a group of nomadic scavengers and thieves that prowled Africa. | PointsOfInterest = * Birnin Zana * Necropolis (City of the Dead) * Mena Ngai (Great Mound) * Birnin Djata * Birnin T'Chaka * Birnin Bashenga * Birnin Azzaria * Birnin S'yan * Alkama Fields * Nyanza (Lake Victoria) * Royal Palace of Wakanda * N'Jadaka Village * Jabari Village * Red Rock * Techno Organic Jungle * Wall of Knowledge *Serpent Valley *Warrior Falls *Central Wakandan Elementary School *Wakandan School for Alternative Studies *Black Warrior Creek *Charms of the Chilling Mist *Crystal Forest *Domain of the White Gorillas *Mount Kanda *Mount Wakanda *Panther Island *Paradise Forest *Piranha Cove *Primitive Peaks *Resurrection Altar *River of Grace and Wisdom *T'Chaka Path *Torment Forest *Tranquility Temple *Twisted Visions Lake *Woods of Solitude Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Wakanda is a country located in Africa, It home to Vibranium. Wakanda was marked on a S.H.I.E.L.D. map of the world. Ultron purchased Vibranium stolen by Ulysses Klaue from Wakanda. A group Wakandan delegates were accidentally killed in Lagos, Nigeria during one of the Avengers missions. Because of this they Sokovia Accords. At a U.N. meeting Black Widow met T'Challa and the current King T'Chaka. The king was killed in an explosion. He believed that the Winter Solider planned the attack. T'Challa sought to avenge him, but relented when he met the true perpetrator Helmut Zemo when he refused to let vengeance consume him. He allowed Captain America and Winter Soldier refuge in Wakanda. He helped Bucky by putting him back in Cryostasis Chamber. Bucky wished to remain under cryostatis until his brainwashing could be undone. Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (Earth-60808) On Earth-60808, Wakanda is a country located in Africa,it is home to large amounts of Vibranium. Dr. Bruce Banner discovered that during a previous Chitauri attack, the Hulk had been able to smash through the Vibranium plated Chitauri ships without any effort. Because of this, he discovered that Vibranium turns brittle when exposed to gamma radiation. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Avengers Bases